Like We Used To
by audreydegrassi
Summary: Clare is dating Jake, Kc is dating Jenna, but can 2 old flames rekindle after Kc's horrible news, will clare be able to forgive him for the past, will jake be able to be okay with Clare's new friend, or will he make a new friend?
1. Chapter 1

Like we used To: Kc/ Clare Fan fiction

Chapter 1:

It was a bright October day at degrassi high school while Clare Edwards was walking down the hall with her boyfriend Jake Martin. It was a normal day for them, Jake walked her to English, Jake was a senior and Clare was junior, he gave her a kiss then pulled away and saw her ex-boyfriend Kc Guthrie standing there. Kc smiled at Clare then turned into class, then the bell rang and Jake went running down the hall because he was late for class.

looked up from her desk then said "thank you for joining us Clare; I assume you have a pass."

Clare looked panicked "well you see. I…." then she was interrupted.

"She was getting me my history notes she borrowed, thanks Clare" kc said then gave her a smile.

Clare looked shocked

Mrs. Dawes said "well take your seat then Clare, okay class I would like you to get with a partner, you will be reviewing a play and then presenting it to the class."

I usually worked with Adam or alli but then kc made eye contact with me and I nodded.

"Clare, Clare, Clare" Adam was whispering

Adam finally got my attention "what?"

"Partners?" Adam said

"Sorry I'm working with kc" I got up to sit next to kc

"Kc?" Adam said shocked

I nodded at Adam as I saw Adam sit next to Alli, Mrs. Dawes came around handing out our assignments, and she looked surprised.

"This is a very interesting pairing here" said

Kc and Clare began to work on their project which they got Romeo and Juliet. Kc and Clare both looked at each other. It was so weird to work with kc, they haven't spoken since the cheating incident, Clare wondered how Kc and Jenna were.

So do you want to meet at the dot after school Clare finally suggested breaking the awkward silence.

Well, I have football practice then I'm meeting Jenna at the dot so would it be okay if I just come over after I'm done? Kc asked her

Sure Kc that sounds great! Clare Said

Hey Guys I Hope you liked it I'll have the next chapter up by Tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: All Good things Come to an End.

Clare's House

After school, Alli called Clare. Clare Picked up her phone.

Hey Al clare said

What are you doing I need major boy advice Alli said

Well kc is going to be here soon, we're working on the project together clare said

Oh what is up with that you and kc working together again, jenna will be so mad alli said

Do you really think I care what she thinks

The Dot

You Do what ever you want I can't be involved kc said

What! You're Going to make me go through this alone! Jenna screamed

Jenna, my life is being held together by tape right now, I don't need this, I'm sorry, I have to go I'm working on a school project with clare kc stated

IT'S HER ISNT IT YOU STILL LIKE HER jenna screamed after him

No, jenna me and her are just friends kc said as he walked away

Clare's House

_Knock knock_

Alli I have to go Kc is here Clare said as she hung up the phone

Clare opened the door to find jake standing there

What are you doing here? Clare asked

I well I did something I'm sorry Clare jake said as he turned to walk away

What did you do? Clare asked

I kissed Alli, I'm so sorry Jake said

But…I was just on the phone with her, you weren't with her Clare said

Not just now a couple days ago jake said looking down

Get out clare said

_Knock knock_

Whos that jake asked

I SAID GET OUT clare yelled as opening the door to see kc standing there

Clare I love you it will never happen again jake said

I believe she said leave kc said

Jake glared at kc then grabed his stuff and left, clare didn't know what came over her but she ran to kc and gave him a tight hug

Thank you so much kc clare said with tears going down her face.

The real question is are you okay kc asks

Clare shook her head

Do you want to sit down and talk about it

Yeah that's kc clare smiled at kc

They sit on the couch and they are sitting there for hours just talking, they told eachother everything that happened with alli and jenna and jake then they were just having a good time like old times before they knew it they fell asleep on the couch.

****3 hours later ****

Kc woke up, he looked down at clare and smiled but then looked at the time and knew clare's parents didn't allow boys over this late, so he needed to wake her up.

Kc shook clare

Clare, clare, clare he whispered

Wh. Wh. Wh what time is it? Clare asked

Its 1 am kc said

What! Oh my god my parents will be home any minute, I'm not trying to be rude but…clare said but kc interrupted her

No clare I get it but there is one this I want to do first kc said

Clare smiled and kc kissed her and right then jake, glen and mrs. Edwards walked in.

Sorry guys I'm going to end it here tonight but I'll have a new one out soon!


End file.
